A Pichu Life
by PikachuRXZ
Summary: After Ash gets turned into a Pichu he slowly loses his humanity. Follow him as he trys to regain what he has lost.
1. Chapter 1

The New Beginning

"Pikachu, Do you wanna stop and take a break?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily.

"Its decided then… Look over there a drink stand!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed to a small stand on the outskirts of the next town.

As they neared the stand, Ash noticed that there were more Pokémon than usual around these parts.

"Heh. I guess if I ever need a new Pokémon this would be the place to go." he said.

"Pika…" said Pikachu nervously.

"One grape soda please." Ash asked the bartender with the long pink hair.

"Coming right up dearie!" she said cheerfully before she yelled at her coworker with the short blue hair, "Get me a grape stat!"

The blue haired worker was back with the drink before Ash could even get his wallet out.

"Don't worry. This one is on the house!" The pink haired women cheerfully said.

"Thanks!" he said as he got ready to down it.

"Bui Bui!" a random Buizel yelled out and Pikachu's eyes widened.

"Pikapi!" he yelled, but it was too late. Ash had already drank the soda.

Almost immediately, after he downed the soda, he began to shrink.

"Pikapi!" he exclaimed as he saw the changes take effect.

While Ash was shrinking, his ears began moving to the top of his head and were growing to an incredible size. Yellow fur also began to grow throughout his entire body and a short stubby tail shot out behind him.

Pikachu was wondering why his best friend wasn't freaking out, then he noticed that Ash's eyes were pure white: He was out cold!

As the transformation ended, his feet and hands changed into paws and his nose turned black.

He was now full Pichu.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

"Ugh… Where am I?" asked Ash as he slowly sat up. "And why does my head hurt?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Ash? Is that you?" asked Pikachu as he woke up.

Before Ash could realize what he was saying, he yelled out to Pikachu "Daddy!"

Pikachu went wide-eyed as he heard Ash say that.

"Sorry Pikachu… I don't know why I said that… Wait… HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN TALK! AND WHY ARE YOU AS TALL AS ME?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Ash, look down at yourself."

As Ash looked down at himself, he was surprised at what he saw. He saw a small yellow body with four small paws. He immediately looked to his back and saw his small black tail behind him.

"HOW AM I A PICHU!" he screamed then started crying all of a sudden. "Daddy! I'm scared. I'm so weak now, what if someone tries to eat me?"

Pikachu became even more worried about Ash now. "Ash, are you sure that you're all right?"

Ash suddenly stopped crying and was just sniffling now. "Yeah, *sniffle* I don't know why I keep *sniffle* calling you 'Daddy' though."

"I think that I know." a voice from behind them said.

"Ahhh Daddy! He's gonna eat me!" Ash screamed as he ran behind Pikachu and clung onto his fur. Pikachu immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa whoa whoa I am not a foe, but a friend. I was transformed into a Pokémon too."

"Wait! You mean you were human like Ash was?" asked Pikachu.

The Buizel nodded.

Pikachu relaxed and sat down. As the Buizel did also, Pikachu grabbed Ash off of his back and sat him in his lap, trying to calm him down. When Ash fell back asleep, Pikachu started asking questions.

"What's wrong with Ash? Why is he acting like this?"

"Well, this is just a guess, but I think it has to do with the Pokémon he was transformed into. His human mind is trying to adapt to his new body and since Pichu are the baby Pikachu, he acts like a baby at some points."

Ash curled up closer to Pikachu's warm fur

"See what I mean?" the Buizel said. "Now if he were transformed into a different Pokémon at the time, his mind would have had a better chance at adapting with his entire human characteristic. However, that isn't what happened."

Ash stirred a little in Pikachu's lap.

"The only possible solution that I see is to get him to evolve somehow into a Pikachu before he loses all of his humanity. But, that could backfire also as the evolution could rewrite all of his humanity into Pokémon."

"But it's our only shot right?" asked Pikachu.

"Right."

They both became silent as Ash slowly woke up and looked up at them with his big Pichu eyes.

He then looked straight at Pikachu and said:

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Please feed me."


	3. Chapter 3

Adjusting

"Go Gliscor!"

Ash looked over and saw a bright light shine before his eyes. Then saw a huge Pokémon towering over him. He then looked behind the Pokémon and saw… Himself as a human!

"Gliscor use X-Scissor!" the human Ash yelled.

"Wait! I'm you!" the Pichu Ash attempted to say before he was hit by the X-Scissor hard. That was when his Pichu instincts kicked in and he did the one thing he was good at right now; he fell to his behind and started crying.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu, your trainer is crying in his sleep again." the Buizel stated again.<p>

"I heard you the first time… you know I don't even know your name yet!" Pikachu said as he picked up Ash and started rocking him back and forth. His cries turned to sniffles while Pikachu and the Buizel talked.

"Fine I guess I should tell you about myself…" the Buizel muttered, "My name is, or was I should say, Thomas. I used to be a Pokémon researcher. In fact *Pikachu starts petting Ash's head to calm him down more* the only reason why those goons are able to transform people like this is because they stole my research. I have been like this for about a month."

"Heh, no wonder we didn't see them for a while huh Pikachu?"

Both Thomas and Pikachu look down at Ash as he opened his eyes and noticed where he was at and what was happening.

"Uhhh Pikachu, Why are you holding me and petting my head? Please put me down." Ash said in a way that sounded like he didn't want to be put down.

"Ash, I picked you up and did that because you were crying in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare or something?" asked Pikachu.

Suddenly Ash's eyes became teary again. "Oh daddy it was horrible! I saw this big scary human and he threw out some weird Pokémon who attacked me and…" Ash grunted a little while holding his head, "Sorry Pikachu. What I meant to say was I saw myself as a human and he, or me, or whatever it was, sent out Gliscor and had it use X-Scissor. I tried telling it to stop, but it still hit me. Then I was suddenly overcome by this huge sense of fear and next thing I know I was in your arms being petted."

"Pikachu we have to get a move on and find a cure for this! My lab isn't that far away so let's go!" Thomas exclaimed.

Ash got up and started trying to walk, but he fell on his face and started sniffling again.

"We don't have time for this, Pikachu just pick him up and carry him!" yelled Thomas.

Pikachu picked Ash up and put him on his back. "Whatever you do don't let go, ok Ash?"

"Ok daddy!"

"Hey Pikachu I think that I am getting the hang of walking and running in this body, see?"

Pikachu looked over to Ash and saw him running around the living room in Thomas's house. He couldn't help but smile at the innocent look on his Pichu trainer's face. Then his face became dismal again. Thomas is in the lab trying to find a cure. he thought to himself, What happens if he fails or something? I don't think I can raise a child yet! His thoughts were interrupted when Ash came up and jumped onto his back.

"Daddy, daddy, what's wrong? You weren't moving at all!" Ash said as he looked up into Pikachu's eyes.

Such innocent looking eyes. he thought.

Suddenly Thomas walks out of the lab.

"Uncle Thomas did you see me running? I can run now!" Ash yelled in earnest.

"Ash pull yourself together! That's not good!" Thomas yelled back.

As Ash started tearing up again Pikachu picked him up and started trying to calm him back down.

"And I have some more bad news…" Thomas stated.

"Those hoodlums stole my equipment!"


	4. Chapter 4

Risky Battle

Pikachu looked at the battlefield and saw Team Rocket on the ground, unconscious, with Thomas watching them from a rock a few feet away. He looked to his left and saw Ash laying face down on the ground. He walked over, picked him up, and thought back to earlier this morning when it began.

-Earlier today-

"So do you guys remember the plan?" Thomas asked as they were walking out of his lab.

"Yes!" Pikachu replied.

"I'm sorry no…" Ash replied as he tried to run off again, but Pikachu grabbed him by the scuff on his neck.

"Then pay attention this time!" he yelled.

"Yes daddy…" Ash replied in a quivering voice as he sat down in front of Thomas.

"Ok then, First we will tail Team Rocket and try to find out where they are keeping my equipment. Then we will attack, me and Pikachu that is, while you step back and stay out."

"But I wanna help too!"

"No! I don't know what would happen to your mind if you use an attack!" Thomas yelled.

Ash looked at Pikachu and cried, "Daddy make him let me fight pweeeez!"

"No Ash, I don't want to lose you!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Now stop interrupting Ash! Now, after we beat Team Rocket we will bind them and use the equipment to make an antidote. If I can't reverse the transformation, then I might be able to at least save Ash's mind."

Ash started to pout. "I still want to fight!"

"No you don't Ash! That's just your Pichu mind saying that!"

"He's hopeless! Let's just leave!" Thomas exclaimed as they left for Team Rockets stand.

They could hear Jessie and James fighting as they were locking up the stand.

"No then let's go back and make some more "drinks!" said Meowth as they locked up.

"Yes so we can make more money AND Pokémon!"

Ash and the group followed behind quietly, that is until Ash's stomach started growling and he got teary eyed.

"No Ash! Don't cry pleeaaassseee!" Thomas exclaimed quietly.

But it was too late as Ash cried out to Pikachu, "Daddy I'M HUNGRY!"

Meowth turned around. "The twerp is here!" he yelled out to Jessie and James up ahead.

"We'll just capture him then!" yelled Jessie.

"Yeah!" James concurred

Then the battle began.


	5. Chapter 5

An Act of Courage

As Team Rocket threw out their pokeball because Ash had given out their position, he looked up apologetically at Pikachu who was just focusing on the battle.

"I'm sowwee daddy!" he yelled while cowering behind Pikachu.

"It's ok son!" Pikachu instinctively replied. Did I really just say that? he suddenly thought afterwards.

"Guy, this is not the time for talking! Ash, get to safety now!" screamed Thomas.

"OK Uncle Thomas!" Ash replied as he ran behind a tree and watched the battle unfold.

"Go Seviper, use Bite on that Buizel!" Thomas dodged it and used aqua jet, sending it back over to Jessie.

Suddenly a Victorybell surrounded its mouth around Thomas.

"Great work Victorybell, now use sleep powder!"

"Get out of there!" Ash called out, but it was too late as the sleep powder took effect.

"Well great!" Pikachu sighed. "Now it's me against them both and Ash can't help… This ought to be fun!" he said sarcastically.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder on Victorybell!" Ash called out as his inner trainer was winning the battle over his Pichu instincts.

Pikachu instinctively used thunder on Victorybell, successfully frying it.

"Way to go Pikachu! Now use quick attack on Seviper!" Ash called out again.

Pikachu ran up to Seviper at super fast speeds, however Seviper just dodged and used wrap at the same time.

"Aghhh!" Pikachu screamed out in pain as the pressure was slowly increasing.

"DADDY!" Ash yelled out as his Pichu instincts suddenly surged when he saw Pikachu get captured.

"You let Daddy go you big bully!" he called out to Seviper.

"Whyyyyy don't you maaakkee meeee!" Seviper shot back.

"Ash… just run…" Pikachu gasped as he was slowly losing air.

"I said…" Ash's cheeks started sparking "… Give me back my DADDY!" Ash screamed as a huge amount of electricity left his body and fried Seviper, while giving Pikachu a jump-start.

Ash started squirming from the electrical blast that was leaving his body, as if it was hurting him the whole time that it was occurring. As soon as it ended, he slowly started falling to the ground and he said one thing that Pikachu could make out.

"Daddy… Kill em dead…" he gasped before he fell unconscious.

That was one of the last things that Pikachu remembered. The absolute last thing he remembered was looking over at Team Rocket right before he went into a blind rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Change of mind

"Ash! Ash wake up! It's time to wake up!" Pikachu called out to Ash as he held him in his arms.

Pikachu heard him murmur a few times, "Daddy… Daddy…" before he woke up.

His eyes widened when he saw Pikachu.

"Daddy! You're ok! Did you beat em? Did you beat up the horrible bad guys?"

Pikachu looked into Ash's eyes and saw only a gleam of Ash's former self in them.

"Uhhh Thomas! Get over here quickly!" He exclaimed.

Thomas started walking over.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Ash is losing himself!"

"What!"

Thomas ran over as fast as he could.

"Give him to me! Hurry!"

Pikachu gave Ash to Thomas and Thomas began looking all over Ash.

"Uncle Thomas what are you doing?" Ash asked innocently.

"Ash you have to fight it!" Thomas yelled.

"Fight what? Daddy already beat the bad guys"

Pikachu couldn't take any more as he collapsed from both grief and exhaustion.

As soon as Ash saw this, he started trying to get away from Thomas to run to Pikachu.

"Uncle Thomas let me go! Daddy's in twoble!"

"Ash sit still I haven't finished examining you…" *Ash shocks him* "Ouch!" he yelled in surprise and dropped Ash.

Ash immediately ran over to Pikachu and started crying.

"Daddy! Daddy! Pweaze be ok Daddy! Uncle Thomas, What's wrong with daddy?"

Thomas chose to take a new approach, despite how it might have an adverse affect on Ash's human subconscious.

"He just tired Ash. You should sleep next to your daddy. I'm sure he would like that!" Thomas said softly.

Ash, who is thinking more like a Pichu now than a human, immediately agrees with Thomas and curls up into a ball next to Pikachu. He falls asleep a few moments later.

Thomas fell backwards onto his butt.

He wasn't supposed to be changing this fast! Something must've quickened the mind adaptation, but what?...

Thomas pondered in his mind for an answer. And he found one a few seconds later.

"That's it!" he exclaimed before slapping a hand over his mouth, worried that he might wake up Ash. Ash just snuggled closer to Pikachu at the sound and did nothing else.

It must've been that attack he used on Team Rockets' Seviper! The extra electricity running through his body must have sped up the process of adaptation to that new body! Ohhhh this is bad…

Meanwhile, Team Rocket stirred. Meowth woke up.

"Eh… Where am I?" Meowth said groggily.

Buizel ran up to him and slapped him. He then helped him up by the scruff on his neck.

"If you don't tell me how to reverse this, I WILL KILL YOU!"


	7. Chapter 7

Torture

"Now will you talk?"

"Never! I will never tell you where our base is!"

Thomas has spent the last half an hour trying to get Meowth to talk about where their base was to try and turn themselves back.

"You WILL tell me or else I might slip and you might lose a paw."

*gulp* "Never…" Meowth said weakly.

Ash got up and saw Thomas with Meowth. He walked up to Thomas and started pushing on his leg.

"Uncle Thomas, what are you doin to the kitty?" Ash said innocently.

Thomas looked down at Ash and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Ash quivered and took a few steps back.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing…" he said whimpering a few times.

Thomas, after noticing what he did, lowered his tone and said, "I'm just talking with my… 'friend.' Why don't you go and play with your father."

"But he's boooowinggg right now. I want to play with you!" Ash said quickly.

"I SAID GO AND PLAY WITH YOUR FATHER!" Thomas said while pushing Ash back onto his butt.

Ash started getting teary eyed and Thomas realized what he just did.

"No! nononoono! Don't cry! Come on Ash don't cry!"

It was too late to stop it as Ash started bawling. Pikachu woke up and saw Ash crying so he sighed and walked over to him, picked him up, and started rocking him.

"What happened now? Are you hungry again Ash?" Pikachu asked.

Ash shook his head.

"Uncle Thomas was *sniff*bery mean to *sniff* me. He pushed me onto my bottom." Ash said while crying.

"Thomas! Did you push Ash!" Pikachu said while glaring at Thomas.

Thomas, who was still holding Meowth by his throat, just stared at Pikachu and Ash.

"Yes I did."

"Why would you do that to him!" Pikachu yelled.

"Listen to yourself Pikachu! You sound just like his father!" Thomas yelled back.

Pikachu became silent.

"Daddy let's play tag!" Ash said while jumping from Pikachu's arms. "Tag you're it!" Ash said as he tagged Pikachu and sent a small electric shock through the contact.

"Sure."Pikachu replied.

Both Ash and Pikachu ran off to play.

"Now where was I?... Oh yeah! Time to make you talk." Thomas said menacingly.

"I told you! I won't tell you anything." Meowth said with renewed confidence.

Jessie started to wake up.

"So you're willing to sacrifice yourself, but are you will to sacrifice her." Buizel said as he threw Meowth down and walked over to Jessie.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" Jessie screamed.

Thomas put his claws up to Jessie's jugular.

"Care to talk now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Friend or Foe?

"Wait! What's happening? Why is the Buizel about to kill me Meowth?" Jessie screamed.

"He is one of the people that we transformed! He is looking for the antidote!" Meowth answered frantically.

"We don't have the antidote you moron!" Jessie yelled.

"Bui Bui!" Thomas pressed the claw closer and it started to draw blood. "Bui Buizel Bui!"

"No, stop! Meowth what did he say?" Jessie screamed frantically.

"He said that he knows and to tell him where your base is…" Meowth translated.

"Well what are you waiting for… TELL HIM!" she screamed at Meowth.

"Fine. But if the boss hears about this….. *shudder* I don't want to think about that." Meowth looked at Thomas.

"If you just follow this path then sooner or later you will reach the base. The code is 7828 to unlock the doors and disable the security system. Now can we leave?" Meowth explained.

"If I find out your lying then I will come back and personally kill you all." Thomas said darkly.

"So we're free?" Jessie asked.

An evil smile appeared on Thomas's face. "No… Not yet."

"What are you going to do with me?" Jessie asked.

"Let's see how you like *reaches into Team Rockets bag and pulls out a few sodas* becoming a Pokémon." Thomas said evilly.

Thomas opened the soda and pressed it to Jessie's lips.

"Drink or die… Your choice."

Jessie gulped down the drink after that and effect started happening there after.

Jessie began shrinking and growing yellow fur. Her ears spiked up and a small black stub poked out of her pants. She started shrinking as Thomas walked over to James and made him drink as well. After a few minutes, Team Rocket no longer stood before Thomas, but two Pichu's and a Meowth did.

Jessie woke back up and looked at Thomas and then at James.

"Where am I? Who am I?" she asked.

"Your name is Jessie and that is your brother James. I found you lying in the grass and I was trying to take you back to your father." Thomas said and an almost too sincere voice.

"Daddy?" Jessie said timidly. "Ok! Take us to our daddy."

Meowth just stood there, too shocked to say anything.

"Jessie? Jessie do you remember me?" Meowth asked as James woke up. "James, how about you?"

When James saw his surroundings, he jumped in front of Jessie and got into a fighting stance.

"How do you know my name! Who are you?" James yelled.

Meowth couldn't take it. "I… am no one." He said as he walked into the forest.

"Thanks brother!" Jessie yelled.

"Sis? You all right?" James asked, his Pichu instincts already have taken over his mind.

"Ok, we are all all right. Let's get you two to your father now. OK?" Thomas asked.

"Ok take us to daddy!" James said enthusiastically.

About 10 minutes later, they were almost to Jessie and James's "Daddy."

"Ok. Now I forgot to mention you also have another brother. His name is Ash. He is the Pichu that playing with your Daddy right now." Thomas said with a smile.

"Why don't we show them that we are ok?" He continued.

"Yes!" Jessie and James exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Jessie and James yelled as they ran up to Pikachu and gave him a hug.

"Daddy?" Pikachu and Ash gasped.

"You didn't tell me I had a brother and sister daddy."

"Let's go play!" James yelled.

Ash, obeying his Pichu instincts, followed Jessie and James and started to play with them.

"Thomas what's going on?" Who are these Pichu?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh they are just some Pichu I found laying around. Figured since you were already acting like a "Daddy" to Ash that you wouldn't mind a few more. Now I think I'll bid you adeu before you try something." Thomas said as he used quick attack to get away.

"Wait!" Pikachu exclaimed only to notice he was gone without a trace.

He looked over at the three Pichu's. All of which were sleeping together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope

Pikachu stared at where Thomas had run off then looked back at the three little Pichu snuggled together sleeping. He walked over and petted Ash's head a little causing him to stir a little bit.

"Pikachu…" he murmured in his sleep.

After hearing this, Pikachu was certain that Ash was still in there… somewhere.

"I have to find a way to turn him back… but how?" Pikachu asked himself.

Pikachu looked up and saw that the sun was going down.

"Well can't dwell on it now. I might as well get some rest to. *He looked at the two extra Pichu* They look oddly familiar."

Pikachu looked to his left and saw a nook in a tree.

"Perfect." He said.

After getting all of the Pichu into the nook, and getting in himself, he found that all three of them snuggled up to him.

Pikachu sighed then went to sleep.

About 6 hours later

Pikachu awoke to crying. The Pichu's weren't in the nook with him anymore. He walked outside and saw Jessie on the ground, bawling her brains out.

"What happened?" he asked.

"*sniffle* We were pwaying and *sniffle* James came over and pushed meeee!" Jessie said while she was crying.

"James!" Pikachu called out.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Did you push her?"

"It was an accident! Jessie ran in front of me and I ran into her."

So their names are Jessie and James. Wow! Why do they have to be named after those two… Pikachu thought.

"Hey! Where's Ash?" Pikachu asked, suddenly noticing that Ash was not in the area.

"He went off to explore. I told him not to and that he should wait for you to get up Daddy." Jessie said.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"We knew you were tired!" James blurted out.

"Ash isn't safe!" Pikachu said as he threw both Jessie and James onto his back. "Hold on!"

Jessie and James held on for their lives as Pikachu used quick attack to follow Ash's scent. After about five minutes, he came up to a small lake.

"This is where the scent ends." Pikachu said.

"Maybe he went swimming!" James yelled.

"Daddy look!" Ash called out.

Pikachu turned and saw Ash.

"Thank goodness you're safe Ash! Don't do that again!" Pikachu scolded.

"But Daddy look I have a new friend." Ash inputted.

Pikachu looked up and saw a Pokémon floating down.

He gasped when he found out what it was.

"Azelf…"


	10. Chapter 10

Rebirth

"Oh hello. Are you this little one's father?" Azelf asked.

Pikachu just nodded.

"Well you should know he's not really a Pichu."

"I know! He's my trainer!" Pikachu responded.

Azelf looked at Jessie and James. "Neither are they! What's going on?"

"What? They aren't pichus! Well then who are they!" Pikachu asked.

"Someone you know…" Azelf said.

"Wait, don't tell me… Team Rocket!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yes… I can fix them if you want."

"Really? How about Ash? Can you fix him as well?"

"That depends. Are you sure you want him to go back?"

"What do you mean? He's my best friend and trainer! Of course I do!"

"You're uncertain..."

Pikachu wavered. Am I really? Yes, Ash looks like he's having tons of fun but do I really want that…

"And I can't fix them the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant I can put their personalities back in front of their primal instincts for now."

Pikachu sighed. "Fine, can you do that to Ash at least?"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes…"

Azelf floated down to Ash and he started floating in the air.

"Daddy! Daddy what's happening?" Ash screamed.

"He's just playing with you! Don't worry!"

As Ash floated down he saw Pikachu. "Pikachu!"

"Ash! You're back to normal?"

"Well as normal as I can be in this body."

Pikachu laughed as Ash turned around and saw Azelf.

"Thanks Azelf!"

"No problem Ash."

"Can I ask you a qwestion?"

"What?"

"Why are you a difwent color cuz I saw an azelf before and he was difwent from you."

"That's cuz I am shiny Ash."

"Shiny?"

"Yeah that's where a Pokémon looks normal but it has a different coloring.

"That's so cool! Right daddy?"

"He's worse off than I thought. You need to go and find the one person who can change him back." Azelf said.

"Whose that?" Pikachu and Ash asked

"Mew!"


	11. Chapter 11

Another Adventure

The Pokémon and transformed humans were walking back to the path, with Ash running around, playing with Jessie and James. He suddenly stopped and looked up at Azelf.

"Do you have another name beside Azelf?" Ash asked.

Azelf looked at Ash for a few seconds before answering. "My friends know me as Tyler!"

"Tywer?" Ash said guessingly.

"No Ash Tyler… Your mind is regressing too fast. Pikachu try to keep his human mind active after we leave each other." Tyler said.

"Kay. You hear that Ash?" Pikachu asked only to see Ash playing with Jessie and James again. "Ash you need to stop that!" Pikachu grabbed Ash by his neck and set him down in front of himself.

"Sorry daddy…" Ash said looking down.

"Ash remember I am not your dad. Think of your friends and regain you humanity! That's what you want remember." Pikachu said.

Ash looked up at Pikachu for a few moments before responding. "Sorry Pikachu… It's just so hard to ignore these instincts. I just want to pway more and wet mysef go now."

"But you can't do that. Think about your mother." Pikachu pleaded.

"My mother?" Ash was silent for a few seconds. "She was a Pikachu wasn't she?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at Pikachu. "Just like how you're my daddy!"

Pikachu's face dropped and he just stared at Ash for a few minutes.

"Azelf! What's wrong with Ash now! I thought that you fixed him!" Pikachu yelled.

"I did… His mind must've regressed again."

"That fast!" Pikachu gasped.

"You need to get to Mew fast. I can fix him one more time and teleport you part of the way there, but you must go to the tree of beginning!" Tyler said quickly.

Azelf surrounded Ash and he glowed again. His body lifted into the air and he glowed even brighter. Pikachu was blinded for a few moments until Ash fell back to the ground. However his fur had changed. He was still a Pichu, but his fur was exactly the same as Pikachu's.

"What happened to him?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know. I was just fixing his consciousness again and it felt like something was pushing them together.

"Pushing what together?"

"His Pichu self and his human self." Tyler replied.

"How much time do you think we have until he regressed again?" Pikachu asked.

"I would say about 2, 3 weeks tops." Tyler said as he flew up to Pikachu and Ash, starting to prepare to teleport them.

"I can teleport you halfway there, but you have to go the rest of the way on your own. Remember to keep Ash's human mind active or he could regress faster."

"I will!" Pikachu said.

"Ok. Prepare yourself." Tyler said as he glowed bright white.

Pikachu held onto Ash as they were pulled into another space. Suddenly Ash started flailing around in his sleep. "Ash hold still." Pikachu said as Ash suddenly fell out of his hands. "Ash!"

The next thing Pikachu knew, he was in a forest. Without Ash.


	12. Chapter 12

Alone

"Ash! Ash can you hear me?" Pikachu called out as he looked for Ash. Pikachu has been looking for Ash for 20 mins since they were separated after the teleport began.

Pikachu's ears perked at a sound coming from behind him. "Ash?" He turned around and went into the bush and saw a baby Kangaskhan. *Sigh* "You're not Ash."

"What are you doing with my baby?"

Pikachu turned around and saw the kids mother staring at him. Then the kid started crying.

"No, you see…" Pikachu stuttered before getting smacked by a hyper beam and thrown against a tree.

"That'll teach you to mess with my baby." the Kangaskhan said as it walked off.

Pikachu slowly got up after she left, holding his right arm. "Have to find… Ash…"

{Ash}

Ash slowly rose, holding his head. "Ouch what happened…?" he said as he looked around. He then looked at his body and saw Pikachu colored fur staring at him.

"Did I evolve?" He asked himself as he turned around and saw his short stubby tail looking back at him. "Guess not. Then what happened?" Ash pondered for a few seconds before realizing that Pikachu wasn't with him.

You must find daddy! He heard a voice in his head. "Who said that?" Ash started looking around to see if he can find anyone. After a few minutes he gave up on the search. Must be hearing things… he thought to himself, then he could've sworn he heard laughing after that.

"Pikachu! Where are you?" Ash called out as he ran through the forest.

Use your nose.

Ash stopped running and looked around again. "If this is a joke I'm not laughing!"

Besides I'm a human being, not a Pichu. He thought to himself.

You're a Pichu right now so go with it.

Ash felt his body moving on its own as he fell to all fours and started sniffing the air. He was then barraged by the smells in the forest. His body seemed to recognize one of the scents and it started running towards it. He then felt himself speak even though he didn't. His body said, "Daddy."

{Pikachu}

Pikachu's ears perked for the fourth time.

Please be Ash this time. he turned and saw a herd of Tauros running toward him.

"Oh come on!" he said as he started running painfully from the Tauros.

I'll find Ash even if it kills me!

{Ash}

The initial shock from his body moving on its own was starting to wear off and Ash could think clearly again.

What's going on here? he thoughts since he couldn't seem to move his own mouth.

I'm finding daddy! a voice answered.

Ash recognized the voice and started questioning it.

Who are you? Ash asked.

I'm Ash.

Ash felt his body stop running and in his mind saw his Pichu body appear, looking at him. He looked down at himself and saw his human self. Mostly. He was the height of a human, but he had the tail, the ears, the fur, and the cheeks of a Pichu.

What is this?"

That's you silly. the Pichu replied. And I'm me.

Ash didn't know what to say. He seemed frozen.

You ok? Brother? You in there?

When Ash came to again he saw the Pichu waving its stubby paws in front of Ash from his shoulder.

Did you just call me brother? Ash asked.

The Pichu jumped down. Sure! Cuz that's what we are!

AN:

Sorry i took so long. but the bright side is that i have a few extra chapters that i can post weakly before i reach the spot where i have to type em again. XD please enjoy what i have.


	13. Chapter 13

Uh oh

"So how can you be my brother?" Ash asked.

"I have all of your memories and it's as though I have been with you your entire life so I would be what you would call a brother." the Pichu Ash responded.

This is insane Ash thought.

"What is?" Pichu Ash asked.

"Oh great so now you can hear my thoughts!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well we are in your mind so of course I can hear your thoughts silly. Now can we get back to looking for daddy?" Pichu Ash asked.

"But he's not my dad... He's my best friend."

{With Pikachu}

How much more torture must I go through before I find Ash? Pikachu asked himself as he yelled for ash again.

"Can you please SHUT UP!" a voice rang out.

A small shadow started to show in front of Pikachu.

"Ash is that you?"

{Ash}

Are you sure that you know where you're going? Pichu Ash asked impatiently.

Of course I do Ash replied. Pikachu is this way I am sure of it.

Why don't you just use your nose? I'm sure we would find them faster that way.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA!" Ash yelled, causing some random Pokémon to look his way. He immediately blushed, causing his cheeks to light up and fling a little bit of electricity off them.

"Hehe… Sorry…" He said before he ran off.

{Pikachu}

Here I am running for my life… again! I swear if I find Ash I'll pay him back for this agony after we change him back… tenfold.

Pikachu was running from a very pissed off Geodude who didn't really seem to like Pikachu's yelling.

"What's wrong little rat I just want to hug you!" The Geodude said.

"I DON'T LIKE HUGS!" Pikachu cried out.

{Ash}

Umm… Where are we Ash? Pichu Ash asked.

Don't talk to me…

Aww come on you shouldn't be that embarrassed I mean we are a baby after all

NO YOU'RE THE BABY HERE! I'M A HUMAN H-U-M-A-N HUUMMAAANNN!

Gees no need to yell. I was only trying to help

Yeah well you can stop trying to "help" because I…

Ash stopped as he heard a scream penetrate the forest.

Did you hear that? Pichu Ash asked.

"That sounded like Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he started running, only to feel something heavy hit his head and black out.

"I think that's the last of em!" A rough voice said.

AN: I know that this chapter is a little shorter and i apologize about that. But i think you should like the ending!


End file.
